Galactic Magic (Challenge)
by ColtKit
Summary: Harry was born during the space age of magic and was kidnapped by the Yondu, growing up with Peter. ABANDONED, anyone who wants can pick up this story as a challenge. You don't have to ask my permission, just run with the ideas presented in it
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**

Paradox Unleashed

Galactic Magic

 **Summary:**

(Rewrite) Harry was born during the space age of magic when Magical Species from all over the Galaxy live in a not so secret society trying to hide from Muggles. Yondu manages to kidnap 1000s of wizarding children & sells most but keeps some, like Harry, as additions to his crew. Harry grows up with Quill as they are trained to be outlaws. WARNING: Spanking, Yaoi, AU Multi Xover

 **A/N:**

MAJOR multi crossover using characters and alien races from Star Wars, Mass Effect, Halo, Dragon Ball Z, Invader Zim, Avatar, Elder Scrolls, Doctor Who, & more but the focus will be on Harry with the others as side characters. There is a reason Harry and everyone from his era have been reincarnated and that will be revealed as the story progresses. If you want to get a look at the History of the universe and how it works you should probably read ' **Paradox Unleashed Chapter Zero** ' but be warned it has same spoilers.

###

 **Chapter One**

Ron groaned wiggling about as he was kissed and fondled by his suitor in the hallway of the Hogwarts Express, an Interstellar Train enchanted to move through the void of space at impossible speeds. People kept walking by and he heard girls giggling. It was absolutely the worst! They probably weren't going to be able to get their own compartment because Draco won't take his tongue out of the boy's mouth. Draco had no concern for his dignity but it's not like Ron really had a choice. Their parents arranged a marriage for them back when the boys were still in diapers. Since Ron was to be the consort for a respected house he needed to get the hang of acting like a respectable obedient consort. Only in private was he allowed to chew Draco's head off for embarrassing him like this. Ron didn't really have to act like this now, as no one but the Malfoys and his mother expected him to. They weren't married yet but Ron got in trouble at home when he punched or hexed or even yelled at Draco in public.

The Malfoys were a powerful house owning there own planet and it's moons along with one of the moons around The Dark Planet but just cause they practiced dark magic didn't really mean anything. Salazar Slytherin was a Dark wizard and he's one of the most respected men in history. It WAS a little odd that Ron's parents agreed to marry him off to a Dark family since they were Light Wizards but not really that uncommon for political groups to mingle. Usually their children were gray wizards, practicing mostly neutral magic but knowing a bit of both light and dark spells.

The Malfoys had power and influence across nearly every planet of the system where the Weasleys... kind of just existed. The Weasley family was a very poor house. They were still nobles themselves as they were descended from the Master of Death but their house had fallen on hard times. The Weasleys were distant relatives of the Potters who were direct descents of the Master of Death so they got to live on one of the moons orbiting the House of Potter. Unfortunately the moon had lost all it's riches. The moon used to be the greatest source of Lyruim around the planet but the mines went dry and Ron's grandfather tore up the farm lands looking for more. Now the moon not only had no precious stones but it had become barren. Ron's mom, the head of their family by birthright, was working on fixing the farm land with runes and nature magic but that was expensive and left the family with very little spending money. The Potters offered to help but Mom refused the charity. Molly Weasley was still a lord over a moon regardless of the condition of her land. She did accept the Potters' offer to make her husband the Stuart of the House of Potter as Harry's dad didn't want anything to do with politics. Dad made good money but most of it went into restoring the land which Mom was looking after. They made sure their children had enough to eat but used mostly hand me down clothes and such. The Weasleys didn't have many luxuries as a whole as they were pulling their resources to make sure their children' children could become respectable farmers.

Ron would have a respectable position from being the consort of an heir to a powerful house. He'd be rich and would have the money to buy whatever he wanted. Draco already bought him all kinds of amazing presents like the nice clothes he got to wear outside of school and his racing broom. The Malfoy family was paying for everything.

Where Ron's brothers were smart and looking for, or had gotten, respectable jobs Ron was destined to be the dick toy of someone else. They hadn't actually had sex of any kind yet but that's what his life would be like when they were older. Ron understood that his parents were marrying him off to give him a better life but it was just horrible that meant he'd get stuck with the world's biggest prat.

"Merlin do you ever stop?" Harry snorted as he walked over "You guys are like rabbits"

"Good analogy as we need to have at least a dozen kids" Draco nodded

"I'm not a baby factory" Ron glared

Draco smirked with what he thought was a charming smile "What other purpose could you have?" but failed to dodge the fist "Sodding-" Draco managed to stop himself from cursing out his future consort "I was joking!" he yelled rubbing his nose, it wasn't broken but it did hurt.

"Yeah well FUNNY!" Ron glared before storming off. Harry followed after him with Draco pouting not fair behind.

"You're so lucky your parents are letting you marry whoever you want" Ron confessed his envy to Harry

"You know I'm telling your Mum you hit me" Draco glared "The last thing the Malfoy family needs is an abusive spouse for their heir"

"You're always getting me in trouble and having this stupid grin on your face every time I get spanked!"

"That's different" Draco grinned "You look good when your bum matches the color of your hair. Besides I'm not the one hitting YOU. Consorts are always thinking they can get away with shit like that but if I ever laid a hand on you the entire galaxy would call me a no good consort beater. Double standards much?"

"Well..." Harry put in his two knuts "Some husbands spank their Consorts and no one has a problem with that"

"WHAT!?" Ron yelped

"It's a remnant of older days in more traditional families" Draco shrugged, obviously having never given the idea much thought until now "Besides the Consort has to agree to it in their marriage vows otherwise it's not okay... maybe I should ask your mother to make you agree to that since your so abusive. I bet it cure you if you knew I could punish you"

"That is NOT happening!" Ron growled

"Can't you just see it" Harry grinned at Draco "Ron standing up at the alter with family and friends as he swears to 'Love, Honor, and Obey' and to 'accept the consequences' if he should 'fall short'"

"No bloody way am I doing that!" Ron yelled

"We'll just have to see what your mum thinks" Draco assured

"Isn't it made enough I had to take that stupid potion so you can get me pregnant!" Ron yelled. They weren't having sex yet but the potion permanently altered his body so that he grew the right organs and produced eggs. He'd have to have a C-Section to get the baby out but the organs would always be there.

Draco snorted "If we can't have an Heir with both Weasley and Malfoy blood then what would be the point in marrying?" world's biggest prick.

They couldn't find a compartment of their own just as Ron predicated but they did find one with Greg and Vince, a pair of cousins who's family owned a pair of moons, one around the Dark Planet and another at the House of Malfoy. Vince would inherit the one over the Dark Planet and Greg would get the honor of being Draco's lackey. Their family didn't own a planet or anything but they were respected nobles of their moons with millions of residents to look after. Harry knew a lot of Dark wizarding families because of Uncle Sev, the consort of Harry's farher and mother. He was actually Draco's godfather and took his duty very seriously. He made sure to visit the House of Malfoy often and set up lots of play dates between Harry and Draco for as far back as either of them could remember. It was actually Sev that suggested to both the Malfoys and the Weasleys that Ron should marry Draco. He thought it would help the Weasleys regain legitimate standing again and add the blood the Malfoys longed for. The Potters were really good to their distant cousins and trying to help them get back on their feet. The Malfoy's becoming descendents of the Master of Death would greatly promote them in society.

The compartment came with a girl none of them knew who had big bushy curls for hair. She seemed to be ignoring them, already dressed in her school robes, with her face planted in a book. Harry wanted to talk to her but he also didn't want to bother her when she was reading. Sev was horrifically nasty when he was interrupted well reading and Harry's mom was even worse.

There was a knock at the door and without waiting for a response it was thrown open by a boy in a pinstriped muggle suit and a brown overcoat as well as the stupidest goofy grin ever seen on a face. The boy was tall and skinny as a toothpick. Draco was scowling at the boy as everything about him screamed 'muggleborn'.

Harry looked on intrigued, he never meet a muggleborn before, well excluding his mother. Planets outside the Isles of magic had there own trains to Hogwarts so it wasn't often that a muggleborn would be seen aboard the main one. It did happen though as some planets offered to take muggle borns on a trip around the Isles of Magic and teach them a bit about the culture over the summer before they started Hogwarts. Some planets identified a magical child at birth and introducted the children to the magical verse right from the start... of course usually those planets faked the child's death shortly after it was born and stole them from their muggle parents to be placed in an orphanage. Muggleborns were a bit of a controversial topic. Everyone agreed that the birth of a magical from a muggle was a good thing as it showed the species was evolving to one day be pure magical. Unfortunately Muggleborns were also considered uncultured with little magical power and no respect of wizarding tradition. None of that was really true but... most human worlds were really backwards with very primitive technology so they could get overwhelmed by all the spells and devices wizards had to make their lives earlier. They also had different sets of cultural norms which sometimes contradicted wizarding society. None of that was their fault as many alien races were like this to, as the Galactic Council of Magic only cared if a species could use magic and didn't give a damn about what they could do with it or how technologically advanced they were before bringing them into the fold. The problem was these were humans, people they should be able to relate to easily, but they just couldn't because of the cultural differences.

"Oi you mind if I sit in? Thanks" The boy said, again without waiting for a response, and took his seat across from them, next to the cousins who were glaring.

"Rude much" Draco glared and the boy looked shocked.

"Rude!?" The boy yelped "But I was trying my best to be polite. Oh I hate this face some times. Even when I try to be on my best behavior everyone still calls me rude. I blame all those jelly babies I had when I was a kid. Don't know why but the media is always blaming things like that and television would never lie. Do you watch Television? I was told it wasn't a very popular pass time for wizards. But then again you have portraits that work an awful lot like television, only they suck you inside them so you can play out a story or relax in a specific landscape. You at least get exercise from those portraits unlike Television. A horrible waste of time I agree but it's my time and I'll use it how I like. Did you see the new episode of-"

"Shut... up" Draco growled out

"Now who's being rude" Ron snickered

The boy laughed "Well we're even now so I don't mind. I'm the Doctor"

"Clearly your parents have no expectations of you" Draco muttered but when the boy laughed he couldn't help smirking a bit. Most people didn't get his dry sense of humor.

"No no not one little bit" The Doctor grinned "Actually 'The Doctor' is the name I chose when I was eight. My people aren't allowed to tell our names to offworlders, you can even get kicked off the planet for it, but even among each other it's considered very... intimate to tell someone your name. You only do it with family members and the closest of friends or... spouses... It was actually a pretty big ceremony when I chose my title. The whole family was there, even the members of the main house. Made such a fuss" he rolled his eyes "but of course they did that for all the children"

"That's Fascinating" Said the girl with bushy hair "I'd love to hear more about your planet. My world hasn't even touched their moon yet. They don't even think it's possible. We still use horse drawn carriages for crying out loud!"

Harry grinned, another muggleborn!

Draco however sneered "I'd be surprised if such mud balls had working plumbing"

The girl looked shocked

"Don't be an ass Draco" Ron rolled his eyes, Vince and Greg wisely kept their opinions to themselves.

"My world discovered plumbing over a century ago" Hermione felt she had to say "We even us solar power for electricity!"

"She says that like it's impressive" Draco scoffed

"Just ignore him" Harry advised "As Ron pointed out Draco's an ass. I'm Harry, that's Greg and Vince. We've all been friends since we were little"

"Hermione Granger" introduced the girl

Draco smirked "We're all either the future Lords of a moon or High Lord's of a planet, or at the very least the future spouses of greatness" Ron glared "My family even owns a few moons not in our orbit"

Ron rolled his eyes "That's Draco's way of saying that beyond money he's got nothing to offer"

Draco gaped

Harry ignored them in favor of getting to know the muggleborns "Can you tell us more about your worlds? My mom is a muggle born and I've been to her homeworld a few times to visit my grandparents but I rarely get to leave the system. Have you had trouble adjusting? My mom said she totally freaked the first time she got on an Interstellar Train and nearly passed out from shock the first time she walked on the deck of a Space Galley"

The girl pondered "Well learning that there was an entire continent on my planet that had been turned invisible by a magical barrier was a bit of a shock. Then learning that there were tens of thousands of planets out there with humans living on them each with similar setups. Then learning that their were ALIENS with magical powers all across the galaxy that were all part of some kind of galactic empire of magic that was hiding from the hundreds of OTHER empires in our galaxy that didn't know magic was real. It was a tad overwhelming but... but then I realized I'm a part of it. An entire galaxy out there for me to learn about and explore" she gave a small smile "I've been reading all about it" she held up the book. It was an extended thesaurus, meaning it looked like a normal book with about a thousand pages but in actuality there were billions. The index alone was big enough to be an entire book. Like any magical book you could bookmark a page by pressing your thumb to the upper corner and saying "Bookmark" followed by what you wanted the page to be called. Then there was a special page at the front of the book where you see all your bookmarks and the book would instantly bring you back to that page if you pressed the title / page number and said "Open Page". The book ran off of it's own magic so you didn't need a wand or anything. Of course you only did that with sections you really liked and usually just used plastic bookmarks to put between the pages if you were just reading through it.

"It's more of a republic then an empire" The Doctor smiled before groaning "Although not much of one since they started letting every planet instead of every species have a chair on the Senate. Now humans make up over half the Council and the other races are being forced in the background. That was hardly the vision the Founders had"

Harry, always up for a good debate, put in "Every planet has their own unique issues and goals and some species don't even have a united government across their planets"

"Say 'humans' for example" The Doctor raised his eyebrow "Most magical species DO have a united government and many do everything in their power NOT to colonize worlds outside their home Star Cluster or even System if they can help it. My people were so scared of the outside universe they abandoned all colonies and redesigned our homeworld into a giant mesh of dimensional engineering, which you'd call extension charms I suppose. Most magical races are just as xenophobic towards anything muggle and try to stay close to their homeworld. The only ones that law really benefits are humans because they have no organizated government but, as Hermione pointed out, tens of thousands of planets"

"There's a reason for that" Harry reminded, getting the feeling he wasn't debating so much as defending humanity. From the guy's statements he was guessing he wasn't actually human. No human colony had that kind of magic and culture. There were however lots of alien races that look human but had a vastly different biology. It was a little disappointing to figure out he wasn't talking to a Muggleborn but the guy was still an alien with a different point of view... wait, they hadn't been to Pax yet. How did they already pick up an alien? Shaking that off Harry figured he could ask later "Humans were used as slave labor for thousands of years. We were brought to those 'tens of thousands' of different planets against our will. After we were freed most worlds were left to their own devices. Our society is still building itself well hiding from the muggle population on most worlds. Even though humans founded the Galactic Council of Magic we are still billions of years away from having our entire species evolve into magical beings so we need to be extra careful in hiding ourselves from the muggle portion of our own species. With all that humanity is not a united government, although the Isles of Magic System has a strong ministry that looks after the mages from the other human worlds and helped them set up their invisibe continents we don't have any real authority over them. The other worlds felt we weren't representing their interest and demanded their own seats on the Council. Remember that the Senate voted for this long before humans made up their majority. All the other species agreed that it was important that the needs of each planet should not be overlooked and over the debates many aliens said this would help their own colonies as well. If it was an attempt to seize power we didn't do a very good job because none of the human worlds can ever agree on anything. It's still a Council representing all magical life regardless of how many humans are there. And don't forget that the current Chairman is an alien which means most of the human worlds had to vote for him so they aren't just looking out for human interest but what is best for all magical life" Uncle Sev talked politics A LOT.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow "That's a pretty good argument for an 11 year old"

Harry was about to snap at the comment before Hermione smiled "I think that means you won the debate"

Harry blinked for a second before smiling to "I suppose then I can accept your surrender" the Doctor snickered at his joke, well everyone else rolled their eyes, earning the Doctor more brownie points "So... what species are you? If you don't mind my asking"

"Not at all, I'm a Time Lord"

Draco blinked "Time Lord? But... I thought they were all muggles? I... I thought with how you guys evolved it wasn't actually possible for you to gain magic like most other lifeforms"

"Well yes and no. We can channel Time much in the way you channel the energies of the universe. We are also highly telekinetic and telepathic, although beyond shields I always sucked at telepathy. But the big thing is that we understood that science and magic were the exact same thing for over a billion years. Despite not being directly magical we have a decent understanding of Techno Magic. Weeeeell I say 'decent'. I can even use some of our devices to let me channel my own internal energy in order to cast spells. The Council offered us a seat a few hundred years ago, from your prospective anyway as it's been several million on my planet, but we didn't take it because of how xenophobic my people are. Even so the point is you did offer so you guys acknowledged our contributions to magic. I got permission from Dumbledore to go to his school since my technology just makes me a little more dependent on my wand then most wizards of that style of magic"

Harry perked "Can I see you wand?"

"Sure" The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin metal wand with a small blue blub at the tip, but he didn't actually hand it over "It's actually called a Sonic Screwdriver but I modified it so that one of the settings would tap into my magic for me. My people made a few products to do that already, like the energy conversion gauntlets, but I prefer using my screwdriver"

"YOU modified it?" Draco eyed

"My people start teaching Techno Magic at a very young age" the Doctor shrugged "Unlike with training spell casting to a toddler there's no risk of damaging your magical core so they can afford to. Besides I've had a lot of faces since then"

Hermione blinked not knowing what he meant by faces.

Harry had a good idea "How many... faces have you had?"

"This is my tenth" The Doctor shrugged "Not really safe for me to wander about with the body of a preteen. Tried it for as long as I could with this face but... it didn't work out so well. That McGonagall woman, the Duty Head Mistress of the school, gave me a rather long tongue lashing for 'galavanting across the galaxy' and saying its a miracle I didn't get myself killed and blah blah blah. This isn't the first time I regenerated into a kid, mind you I did usually have someone to take care of me. She sure is a shrewd woman"

"I imagine" Harry nodded then turned to the Hermione, who was looking through the book trying to find a chapter on 'Time Lords' "Time Lords are kind of like Phoenixes. Whenever they die their body restructures itself and they get a new one. This body doesn't look anything like the old one though and it might not even be the same species from what I've read"

"We still have the same biology for the most part" The Doctor assured "Two hearts and a few extra organs none of you ever heard of and are honestly kind of hard to pronounce in English, but our outward appearance varies. I was a pony once... four legs are weird"

"A... pony?" Harry blinked

"My what a little Pony" the Doctor frowned "My bone structure was hard to get used to at first. At least it was better then being a Khajiit"

"What's wrong with Khajiit?" Ron asked, there were a few Khajiit teaching his family how to magically grow food on barren land.

"Nothing I suppose I just got stuck on a single planet for far too long, lost my transport you see. I actually regenerated into a toddler and put in an orphanage well my transport was taken to Rassilon knows where. I ended up spending most of my life on Nirn and although it is an interesting planet who the hell could settle for living on only one tinny rock when there's an entire universe to explore. This was long before Nirn had star sailing ships"

"How..." Hermione gathered her thoughts "How can a species that does all that not be considered magical?"

The Doctor shrugged "Not everything extraordinary is magic. Magic is the energy of the universe but lots of species have powers based on mutations that occur during their evolution. Well it's true the ability to tap into magic is part of evolution not everything follows the same evolutionary track. Different genes can let creatures fly or shoot laser beams from their eyes naturally without the aid of magic but rather through chemical and biological reactions. Well it's true Time Lords believe science and magic are the same thing they can still be categorized separately if you're going by matter verses energy. Technically Dwarves aren't magical creatures either. They evolve as an anomaly on highly magical planets but they usually have no magical ability, and by 'usually' I mean one in every 75,923,650,384 are born with magic. They actually evolve as a result of biology building up a defense TO magical energy so in reality they are the exact opposite of all things magical. They are still classified as magical creatures though because of their knowledge of the mineral form of magic called Lyruim and their ability to craft powerful enchantments from an early age. Although truthfully that is just a result of how their education system works and not a magic power in of itself. Time Lords just evolved to channel time instead of energy which is just a different type of magic when you get down to it. If Dwarves can be counted among magical creatures then so should Time Lords and well half the universe. Well more like 1/1278459th but that's practically half"

"It does sound awful close to it" Draco rolled his eyes and the Doctor snickered again

"Anyway I did study wand magic before but that was nearly 2000 years ago, well from your prospective anyway, so I'm pretty behind the times. I look forward to seeing how modern magic has evolved"

"Probably not by much" Harry shrugged, trying to keep the Doctor's attention off how wide Hermione's eyes got at the '2000 years ago' comment. Hermione might spend a lot of time reading about magic and obviously knew things like Phoenixes could live indefinitely but the theory was easier to swallow then the reality "Spells aren't like technology, they can't really be improved. New spells are discovered all the time but most of the time they're actually LESS effective them the old ones"

"But not always" The Doctor grinned "New spells are only ineffective because their full applications haven't been realized. The methods and applications of spells can change as people learn more about what exactly the spell is. Besides you're forgetting something. I learned magic on ancient Earth and was not exposed to the different styles of magic across hundreds of thousands of planets. I didn't even learn the spells from human planets like Shinobi World that were examined by the Ministry and reworked so they could be duplicated with wands... wait no sorry that hasn't happened yet as the Ministry's exploration teams haven't gone to that planet yet so bad example but it has happened with other other planets. You might not realize the billions of spells shared between worlds being taught at Hogwarts. Also we can't forget the advancement in potions. Potions and runes and enchantments are much easier to improve on then spells, still hard but easier. They weren't able to enchant sailing ships or trains to fly into space when I first went to school, or set up runes to control the weather across a planet let alone terraform one"

"We can't take runes or enchantments until third year and even then they only teach the ones your talking about at university"

"Then I just have to do well enough in school to get accepted into a university" The Doctor shrugged "Should be pretty easy considering how things went last time"

"How was school for you last time" Hermione asked

"I made way for a magical golden age and unintentionally started a church"

They stared at him a moment before the boys roared "You're MERLIN!"

The Doctor shrugged "Wasn't THAT big a deal. Stuff like that just tends to happen when I stay in one place for too long"

Hermione tapped her chin "I read that scholars believe the figure 'Merlin', based on his Techno Magic wand in the Arcane Museum, was most likely an alien and POSSIBLY a Time Lord but... your saying YOUR Merlin" she asked disbelievingly but not angrily as the boys appeared

The Doctor shrugged "Why do you think your school let a 'muggle' in?"

Ron glared "That's just conspiracy theory nonsense! Merlin was able to build himself a techno magic wand not because he was an alien with more advanced technology but because he was the most brilliant person who ever lived!"

The Doctor smiled "Thank you"

Draco glared "There's no bloody way in hell YOUR Merlin" The Doctor probably didn't realize the harm in claiming to be Merlin. Aliens wouldn't care but to human wizards Merlin was one of their greatest prophets. The Galactic Council of Magic was based on the ancient teaching of Merlin, which were already over a thousand years old at the time.

The Doctor shrugged again "It's actually an interesting story. See when I was a child, the first time, I heard stories of Merlin's adventures and all that he did to help people. After I was disowned by my family, saving the universe is all well and good but my people have strict laws involving interaction with other species and although I got out of prison time my family wasn't so forgiving to the shame I caused them, I was forced to set up an estate for myself. I named the land 'Merlin' after my childhood icon. A few faces later I regenerated into a child and crash landed in the woods outside the original Hogwarts back on Earth. The only thing I had on me when the Founders of the school found me naked in the woods, clothes can't exactly regenerate with me and I was too small for my adult clothing to fit, was an old blanket with the seal for the 'House of Merlin' on it. It didn't take me long to realize I was my childhood idol. Gave me a rather large head back then to that got me in trouble quite a few times during my school days but I eventually did turn into the 'wise old man' from the stories" he never once paused for a breath until he was done with his story...

Draco was glaring at the boy "You're NOT Merlin" he said adamantly.

"I thought it was public knowledge that 'The Doctor' and 'Merlin' are the same Time Lord. Should be anyway. I know there were books listing those names along with others I've take. I was known as 'Time Turner' when I was a pony or 'Doctor Whooves' but that second one I just called myself to make my son laugh. My adoptive father named me M'aiq when I regenerated into a Khajiit kitten but as I got older all the other kids kept calling me 'M'aiq the Liar' for some odd reason and the name stuck for thousands of years. You'd think people would listen to a near immortal talking cat but NOOOOOO. Anyway this face favors the name 'John Smith' for... personal reasons"

Draco was glaring at the boy "If you ran around calling yourself Merlin I can see why you would be branded a liar"

"M'aiq the Liar?" Ron blinked "Now you're claiming to be the Khajiit's prophet to!" he heard many of the Khajiit speak of M'aiq the Liar in what was their equivalent of Sunday school. Each of their world's greatest heroes where guided by a mysterious Khajiit called M'aiq the Liar. There was a debate if it was the same person or a family line as the history of the events did span over thousands of years.

"Like I said, stuff like that just tends to happen when I stay in one place too long" The Doctor shrugged "Magical signatures can't be faked"

"What's that got-"

"So ask an elf. Any elf would be able to recognize me as Merlin, they took a snapshot of my signature and teach their children how to recognize it as they do with other beings they... tend to worship, and Hogwarts is filled with house elves. Besides like I said that was faces ago. Merlin may have been my name once and will always be a part of me but he's not me. We share the same soul, not the mind or heart. That's just how regeneration works. A lot like reincarnation really I just remember my past lives... Merlin died saving your people. All that's left of him is an echo in my head..." The look on the Doctor's face. It was so old, so sad. They were the haunted eyes of a soldier but as quickly as the expression appeared it left. He was instantly back to his goofy grin as if he was bipolar... or maybe just trying really hard to force himself to be happy "Well anyway, that's why I'm here. To relive the glory days and see how the society I helped build turned out"

Everyone was too shocked by that temporary look to snarl at the Doctor for his claims of Merlin-hood.

There was a knock on their cabin and a woman sold them some snacks. The Doctor didn't have any money but nicked a few chocolate frogs when the woman's back was turned. Oh yes THAT is the behavior of a holy prophet.

###

 **Elsewhere on the Train**

Julius 4, or 'Dirt Ball' as the locals called it, was a defective world. It was rich in minerals and humans were placed there for mining but the atmosphere was so toxic. It caused retardation and physical defects in humans. Apparently when the Goa'uld discovered this they left this branch of Humanity to their own devices and abandoned the planet. They figured the minerals weren't worth the hassle of caring for defective slaves. They might have stayed if they realized that one of the more rare genetic mutations to come from the atmosphere was enhanced intelligence. There were only 23 family lines on the planet in all their recorded history to develop this way. Apparently 'Membrane' was one of those family lines.

Dib sat on the train in his own compartment, none of the other kids from his planet wanted to sit with him because he was a 'freak'. He hoped that if he got away from them at this new school he could at last make some friends. Dib's family was rather famous, particularly his dad as he was the world's leading scientist. The fact Dib was less then sane was well know. Dib couldn't believe even these kids thought he was crazy. Dib got that reputation for declaring aliens and supernatural creatures were real and these space wizards PROVED he was right! Dib growled at the stupidity of his world. Dib was a genius like his father but the majority of the people on his planet where too stupid to understand the most obvious things.

Dib was also considered fairly ugly on his planet but apparently he was what humans were supposed to look like. Most of the residents of his planet were so grossly misshapen you couldn't even tell they were human. Other then a watermelon sized head and pointed ears Dib looked like the humans from the other worlds. Beyond that he looked normal, even cute, but his world had a different definition of beauty which Dib didn't fit. The wizards had done some scans of the boy's head and found it needed to be that big as he had a brain to match.

Dib and several other kids from his planet had gone on a private tour of the Isles of Magic Star System, the center of magical culture in the galaxy and a system populated mostly by human mages. He learned a lot about the culture and picked up tons of books over the months well he explored the planets before their ship finally joined with the Hogwarts Express.

Dib had been... a tad worried about leaving Dirt Ball as the alien invader Zim had been trying to take it over for a year now. No one believed Dib about him, not even the wizards. Of course the wizards were mostly humans from this planet and a few aliens. Dib only knew what normal humans looked like because of the books he read. He bought a thesaurus well exploring an invisible continent on his world as well as a lot of wizard comic books and games. He even bought a few extra ones and gave them to his dad to study.

Dad was convinced that magic wasn't really and that the reason Dib, and apparently Dib's sister could do it to, was because their brains could manipulate electrical impulses of their bodies to alter the energy and therefore the practicals around them. The alien wizard who came to recruit for the school, and who's species was resistance to the toxins of the planet, said that was exactly right. The two actually talked about the science behind magic for hours and the alien explained that just because they give primitive names to their abilities didn't mean they didn't know how it worked. He was able to win dad over to let Dib come to their school and even managed to convince Professor Membrane that aliens exist use logic and telling himself undergo an examination with blood text and other lab works. The alien wizard did have a point that given the fact there where billions of trillions of planets and moons it was irrational to think Dirt Ball was the only one capable of supporting life. As a man of science Professor Membrane had to concede that the person before him was not human. Neither believed though that an alien was on this planet trying to take it over as Dirt Ball was highly toxic to most creatures and would be useless to them. Then Professor Membrane started apologizing for his 'narrow minded' son and claimed Dib was insane. The Alien said many natives of this planet suffered from mental illness and they had medicines that could help. They were planning to put Dib in 'special' classes for 'special' kids but he tested really high in those weird games they made him play and decided it be best just to have Dib take medicine and talk to a councillor at school daily. It did feel nice that the alien told dad that Dib had to potential to become one of greatest wizards of their century but it was also obvious they still felt he was insane and would need 'potions' everyday for the rest of his life to combat mental illness... what was worse is he actually did feel better after he started taking the potions but that didn't change the fact Zim was real and a threat to their planet.

"Greetings Dib worm!"

Dib's groaned as the Green skinned boy with an obvious wig and contacts as his human 'disguise' walked in. The alien lizard who recruited Dib even found him but instead of believing the boy he thought Zim was just a poor creature that got excelled from his planet. He not only let Zim join the other kids in exploring the Isles of Magic but he also gave Zim a potion used on wizard children who were born without magic to GIVE him magical abilities. They weren't as advanced as someone who was born with the power and he could never learn complex spells but the potion had given him something called 'biotics' which was enough to allow Zim to enter Dib's new school too. Of course Zim managed to con the wizards into doing this by giving them complete access to his main computer containing everything the Irken's knew about everything... which apparently the wizards already had since every time an Irken is born with magic the wizards save them and the children gladly hand over all this information anyway. Zim was just doing this so that he could infiltrate the Magical Galaxy and be the first Irken to bring back information on it to the Irken Empire. Again though NO ONE BELIEVE DIB ABOUT IT!

Dib's first reaction to seeing the Irken take a seat in his compartment was to tell him to fuck off but another part of him... they had a odd relationship. Dib always stopped Zim's plans to take over the world but... truthful their battles, their 'rivalry', whatever it was made them the closest thing to friends either of them ever had.

"Fine you can sit" Dib glared, acting as if Zim asked permission "but don't think I'll fail to stop your evil plan of diabolicalness" that was actually a word on Dirt Ball.

"Oooooo I quiver with dread" Zim scoffed talking a seat across from him "... did you catch that zombie marathon on less night?"

###

Pax, a massive planet at the edge of the Isles of Magic, it was used mostly as a trading post and center of the Galactic Council of Magic. The human wizards had relocated their Stargate from their homeworld and placed it on this planet. They built the Council Building here. They even gave one of it's 472 moons to each magically competent civilization they encountered to use as their own embassy and trading post. Although each species only got one moon each planet of that species had an embassy on that moon. Not all the moons had been given away yet as a result. They only met 259 species so far but it was a good start. Until then the others moons were lifeless rocks floating in space. They didn't Terraform the moons until after they discovered a species to give it to, in order to make the world comfortable to that type of alien's specific needs.

Gohan had called this world home for many years, what with his mother being Stuart to the Master of Death's throne or 'Chairman' as they called him. It was a little... odd that Gohan's mother was technically a man, not for these wizards with their special male pregnancy potions but from the view points of most lifeforms. Although technically male Gohan's mother could lay eggs, and Gohan really didn't want to think too deeply into that or any of the gross sex stuff that resulted in children. Gohan liked to pretend his parents had an egg the same way the Namekians did, purely asexual reproduction... Gohan kind of had a lot to live up to. His mother was Frieza for crying out loud, leader of the slave rebellion, savior of the magical galaxy, and now Chairman of Magic. His father was Goku, a great Champion that fought beside Frieza at the final battle of the war. A silent hero on his own planet and quickly becoming Champion of the entire galaxy with the number of bads he put down after he started exploring space. They were both some of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. Goku was even a Super Saiyan! A level of power only achieved once before, and that was in a myth. Neither knew any complex spells but their raw power could be used to destroy planets. Gohan's mother wanted the boy to learn real spell work instead of just blasting things. He wanted Gohan to be a respectable figure himself in this new galaxy they were now a part of. So here the boy was waiting for the train to Hogwarts to arrive with thousands of other alien children. Most of them were the spawns of ambassadors and politicians or extremely wealthy traders. They were all looking to get a leg up in magical society with the bragging rights their kid got into Hogwarts. There weren't very many considering there where trillions of alien children who could learn magic. Typically kids were taught the same style of magic their parents learned and wand based spell casting wasn't very popular outside humanity. Even so getting accepted into Hogwarts was hard and ridiculously expensive, for aliens anyway, as it was a private school for humans. You got in free if you were a human as it was funded by the Ministry of the Isles of Magic but aliens and magical creatures had to pay a tuition fee. They got around the blatant racism by giving humans a special 'Scholarship'. They also offered scholarships to exceptional aliens or magical creatures but those scholarships were far more rare. There were plenty of public schools in the Isles of Magic with all of them accepting aliens and magical creatures, and of course planets outside it had schools of their own, so that was good but Hogwarts was the best.

After graduating primary school, which usually lasted until your magical core stabilized, all kids of every planet connected to the Galactic Council of Magic had to take a series of test. Your scores on the test would determine what schools you qualified for and from there your parents would decide what style of magic they wanted you to learn and which would be the best school for that. If you did well enough on a text though you would get a scholarship and maybe some extra spending money. Although it was nerve racking to know a single test could shape your whole life the test itself was actually kind of... fun. You spent a few hours playing techno magic arcade style games. You played on a 'rock, paper, scissors' machine to test your spirit awareness, seeing how good you were at sensing what was or will be going on around you. There was a punching game that judged how strong your magical pathways were, it didn't matter how hard you hit but you needed to put as much of your magic as possible into the strike. There were puzzle games that tested your IQ. Then there was a portrait game were you got sucked into a portrait and interacted with the world, to test your reasoning and problem solving skills. Finally there was a multiple choice test that wasn't fun at all but was needed to showed your over all knowledge.

Gohan had gotten pretty good test results and not only got a scholarship that paid for everything, including his books and quils, but an extra hundred Galleons a week as an added incentive to come to Hogwarts. He had similar offers from other schools but in the end his parents decided to send him to Hogwarts as it was one of the greatest schools in the galaxy. The school may focus on wand spells which, admittedly, could be a great weakness as most with that style couldn't channel complex spells without them. However just in case you lost your wand during an emergency the school did teach it's students how to unleash raw energy 'Ki' attacks and shields but you were much safer with your wand. Wands also used up a lot less energy plus humans were extremely resourceful and any spell using a different style of magic they learned how to mimic using wands. This meant wand casting gave you the greatest selection of spells and even gave the weakest mage enough energy to cast a good number of them in a row.

Gohan was pumped to start learning. He was already wearing his uniform in anticipation. Hogwarts had mailed it to him, getting his measurements from his student records. First years were supposed to receive their books in class so all his parents needed to buy was a quil and a data pad. Gohan had heard there was a large market on Hogwarts. A huge mall where you could buy everything you need for the school year including the books but they didn't want first years shopping at it until the school year began. The first time a student came to the moon was supposed to be some grand experience. It was traditionally not to let first years anywhere near the moon until they were supposed to arrive on the train.

Gohan fiddled with the hem of his uniform, a cross between a tunic and a sailor suit. The humans called it a 'short robe' and was a common attire for human children and thought of as very cute by them. The collar was big, almost as if he was wearing a bandanna around his neck. Then he had long knee high socks and shoes without laces and were easy to just slip on. Finally he had on a long baggy cloak with his hood pulled up. The whole outfit was white and void of all color. The colors would be magically added once he was put into his house. No one would tell him how they did that though as it was also part of some tradition. Humans have lots of silly traditions. One added piece to the uniform was Gohan's amulet, it was magically enchanted to prevent the transformation into the Saiyan beast form triggered by lunar radiation. It was easier to suppress magically then the lycanthropy curse. The only other way to prevent the transformation was to have his tail surgically removed but mother wouldn't hear of it, thankfully. Gohan liked his weird little monkey tail.

There was suddenly a disturbance in the clouds. A stream of fire hurled towards the docks. As the stream got closer the fire died away until you could see metal beneath the flame. A train over three miles long broke out of the flames. It was easy to mistake for an average steam engine. The train fell quickly to the ground but at the last second the front car jerked up, slamming it's wheels onto a rail. There was a clicking sound as they fit perfectly into one another. A bit of sparks grinded the rails as the train rolled forward, more and more of it's cars landing on the rail. Gohan fidgeted a bit when the train came to a stop and the doors opened.

Gohan full on yelped in surprise as his parents pulled him into a hug well giving their goodbyes. Then they let him get on the train, unlikely to see him until Christmas brake. Getting on the train Gohan noticed how the hallway of the car he was in seemed to stretch on for nearly a mile itself. They must use extension charms to make the inside bigger then the outside. Only way to really fit all the kids from an entire star system in one train.

Gohan smiled, eager for his adventure to start... with no idea how horrible it was about to go.

###

 _ **xXx Flashes of History xXx**_

 _King Cold had often been called a god. His very species were called Gelida Dei 'Frozen Gods' by the primitive races they raised in captivity through their generous nature. His people were powerful. Their bodies were designed to enhance their Ki a thousand fold. Even their children were powerful enough to destroy cities of lesser species. Many of his race could destroy a planet with a single attack. Add that to the fact his people were capable of living for thousands of years it made sense why the lesser creatures worshipped them but it was a boy who revealed what a god really was. A boy of only nineteen. A boy with light purple hair. He was dressed in black with a blue coat and a sword sheath on his back. The sword itself was in his hand, covered in the blood of Cold's guards. The boy stood in the nursery looking at the crib._

 _King Cold tried to get up and fight, get this demon away from his newborn son, but every bone in his body was broken. All his Ki spent, he was helpless to save his youngest child._

 _"I should kill him" The boy stated looking at the helpless babe. The child was pink, not human pink but bright cotton candy pink, with horizontal lines all over his body. The babe was humanoid with two snow white five fingered hands and two large three toed white feet. His face was white with a hard shell in place of hair and two black horns "What this child will one day become... but is he truly destined to be that or is it you that mutilated an innocent child into a monster... let's find out"_

 _King Cold growled as he tried to get up but it was useless. Still he could do nothing as the demon lifted the babe from its crib._

 _"You won't get away with this!" King Cold snarled at the demon._

 _"The only reason you're allowed to live is Goku will never became a hero without your interference with our race but he's not the one you should worry about. Frieza is mine now. I'll raise him, I'll care for him... I will train him. He will grow up hating you and when he's ready you will die by your own son's hand. Poetic justice for all the children you raised in your armies. Don't bother looking for me. I don't exactly experience time in a linear sense" the babe still in his arms the demon vanished in yellow light._

 _ **xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

 _ **300 Years Later, King Cold's fortress**_

 _King Vegeta was standing before that Bastard King Cold. The large purple creature with his freakishly large horns was seated on his throne with a smug look on his face. He had once helped the Saiyan race during the war with the Tuffles. He gave the Saiyans weapons and armor to tip the scale in their favor but the cost was too great. By accepting this creature's help King Vegeta traded one master for another. So many of his people died in that war and they hadn't even won their freedom. The Saiyans were still slaves, only now they had a more cruel master._

 _The doors to the chamber suddenly burst open and a smooth snow white boy with purple patches on its body floated in. The kid most have been in his late teens but was still quite small. The boy was soft, feminine looking but with an unbelievable power oozing out of his skin. He was dressed in jeans and a black human style dress shirt "Hello Father" the boy had a girly shrill voice as well_

 _"Frieza" King Cold showed a rare moment of fear but the expression quickly vanished "It's good to see you son" King Cold smiled and looked to Vegeta "Kill him" he ordered without hesitation._

 _Before King Vegeta had the chance to act he, along with everyone else in the room, was thrown against the wall. Frieza hadn't even moved a finger since he entered the room yet he threw them around like rag dolls using only his mind. He just floated there an inch above the ground. King Cold was suddenly forcibly removed from his chair and telekineticlly pulled in front of the boy. He tried to struggle but his body refused to move beyond what the boy allowed._

 _"Frieza, I'm your father" King Cold tried_

 _"I know" The boy spoke "And that thought sickens me"_

 _"Then I suppose he succeeded in turning you against me"_

 _Rage filled the boy as he screamed "Do not speak about my dad!" King Cold suddenly exploded, his blood filling the room. The boy's features smoothed and he floated towards the throne "I suppose this is mine now" the boy said as he sat in the massive chair, appearing so remarkably small "I expect my coronation within the week"_

 _"O-of course Sir" King Cold's Secretary quickly answered_

 _Frieza studied all the various races in the room. The rulers of all the races his father had enslaved "You will each need to select an ambassador to properly represent your people" the boy explained "I'll be reorganizing the Planet Trade Organization into a proper empire with just and fair laws to all its citizens" the rulers stared at the boy who callously murdered his father. Their apparent savior._

 _"What... What about Cooler?" one of the leaders asked_

 _"Cooler?" Frieza blinked_

 _"Your brother Sir" Another spoke "He will not react well to hearing of his father's death"_

 _"Brother?" Frieza remained shocked by this news only for a second before shaking his head "There are few beings in this verse more powerful then myself. If he wishes to seek retribution he will die, if not allow him to go about his business"_

 _King Vegeta stepped forward handing the boy a piece of paper. This child, by his race's standards anyway as he was most likely hundreds of years old, had likely just caused a civil war. All the forces loyal to Cooler would demand action then the rest of these gods would attack fearing losing control of their slaves. Although if this child was serious about not only giving his father's slaves rights but representation it was unlikely any race from this room would join with Cooler._

 _"What's this?" Frieza asked examining the paper_

 _"All the worlds we are currently in the process of conquering"_

 _"Withdrawal your forces" Frieza demanded handing the paper back "Start with those that have been there the longest then go down from there. I know Cold made his fortune by conquering planets and selling them to the highest bidder but I will seek other means" seeing the rulers' faces Frieza reminded "Cold never bothered to pay any of you a cent for a single planet you brought him. You will not lose anything as a result of this change. It's my money and I will gain it by the means I deem appropriate"_

 _ **xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

 _After 15 years of war the end was finally in sight. Soldiers fought on the ground and in the air firing out powers kai attacks and striking out with their fist. Up head in the air was King Frieza floating beside a god, but a different one then they'd seen before. This god was mortal, blonde hair and bathed in a golden light. He hovered muscle bound as the two fought Cooler. Odd their final battle would be on the peaceful world of Namek._

 _ **xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

 _Frieza blushed drinking his ale. It was an exotic beverage from Romulus, his father did get around after all. A single glass was enough to render a demon drunk and he'd already downed half the bottle. The other half had gone to the Saiyan at his left._

 _It was a private celebration. After three years of negotiations all the races formerly a part of Cold's slave empire were now full fledged members of the Galactic Council of Magic, each with their own seat. The 'Frozen Gods' had even joined. Each race had a representative, a voice, a say in the policies of their government. Officially this meant Frieza was out of a job as he had been what was holding the civilizations together but now that they were each their own nation he didn't have anything else to do. He was currently unaware of the fact the former slaves were planning on making him Chairman of the Council come voting season._

 _The Saiyan suddenly laughed but nothing funny had been said. Frieza grinned staring at him. His dark hair those beautiful eyes and luscious lips. Before the young alien had a chance to realize what he was doing he was devouring those lips with a passion... and the Saiyan was kissing him back._

 _All thoughts were lost to lust as they ripped each others clothes. The weighted fabric from the Saiyan crashing to the floor, denting the hard metal of the ship. Frieza's designer shirt from the early 20th century of Earth turned into a useless rag. He could easily get a knew one from from his time travelling father._

 _Their hands explored their naked skin as their tongues rolled around each other. Frieza's cock poked out of his sheath and glittered with pre-cum as the Saiyan pushed him on his back. Quickly positioning himself the Saiyan rammed his cock inside the soft cold skin. Frieza was well named, his skin was a cold as ice. It burned with frost. His insides practically melting from the heat of the invading organ._

 _The Saiyan instinctively moved his hips back and forth well Frieza moved his own. He let the fire burn. The warm hands caressing his body. Those gentle touches from such strong hands. Frieza gasped as his body shot with painful pleasure. He grabbed hold of the Saiyan's strong arm, feeling the tight muscles. Frieza's own slender body was hardly built with such physical strength. His immense chakra is what powered his body but he had very little natural muscle. The Saiyan didn't seem to mind as he linked his arm with the hand touching his bicep. His other hand rested on Frieza's shoulder giving it a squeeze._

 _The Saiyan showed off his skills as a warrior bending over and licking Frieza's nipple, his hips never slowing._

 _Frieza used his free hand to grab hold of his cock and harshly pump it. He felt the Saiyan tense "Not yet" Frieza begged but the young Saiyan had never done this before and the tight pressure around his cock forced him to explode. Frieza song feeling the hot juices flood inside him. He expected the Saiyan to pull out or at these get soft but his hard organ continued to pulse as he continued impaling the 'young' alien with his cock._

 _The organ pulled back and forward, it's exposed head surrounded by skin was tightly squeezed by the other man's insides. Frieza felt himself exploded in ecstasy just as the Saiyan rammed against his prostate. He cried with overwhelming pleasure before the Saiyan came inside him again_

 _The next morning, in place of a hangover, Frieza felt bliss, absolute bliss. That bliss was sadly destroyed when he tried to move. There was a good deal of discomfort and soreness... and Impalement. There was a certain Saiyan hugging his waist tightly, his head resting on Frieza's chess with his cock still embedded in Frieza's ass_

 _"Goku!" Frieza screamed trying to squirm away but all his movements did was encourage the Saiyan to tighten his hold._

 _The Saiyan slowly opened his eyes "Frieza?" he blinked sleepily before taking a look at the position they were in "Does... does this mean we're dating now?"_

 _"NO!" Frieza screamed instantly startled by the innocent question. Then noticing the look on Goku's face "Do... do you want to date me?"_

 _"Well I never had I girlfriend before. It might be fun"_

 _Frieza rolled his eyes "I'm a boy moron"_

 _Goku just shrugged at him, Frieza felt the arms still around him move as he did so. Then he got this expecting and determined look on his face._

 _Frieza blushed and with a sigh he answered "then I guess we're going out" to which Goku smiled_

 _A week later a nauseous Frieza sat on the exam table as a purple creature with a brown scale for hair looked over the test results. Goku was beside him, insisting on being by Frieza's side at all times until they found out what was wrong. It was probably just a cold but Goku dragged him to the doctor anyway._

 _"Well... it's good news depending on how you look at it" the alien doctor smiled nervously. King Cold had a habit of lashing doctors when he didn't like their diagnose "You're pregnant"_

 _Before Frieza had a chance to freak out Goku cheered "I'm going to be a daddy!?"_

 _"Looks like, now you should lay the egg in about a month then give it another three before it hatches. We'll have to monitor the developing fetus. You should be aware that all interspecies unions run the risk of complications. Saiyans naturally have a very high body temperature and that may conflict with the low temperature of the Frozen Gods"_

 _"But don't you need to be married to have kids?" Goku suddenly asked_

 _"Then you'd better get married soon" the doctor joked_

 _Goku nodded adamantly well Frieza just glared at the doctor._

 _ **xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

 _ **6 Years Later**_

 _Piccolo sat watching as the child played nearby. He looked a lot like Goku with hardly any features of his mother. He looked fully Saiyan. It didn't really bother Piccolo that Gohan hatched from an egg that came out of a man. Namekians were the same way, except they were completely Asexual, they were all technology male though with the ability to lay eggs like the Gelida Dei only Namekians spit out eggs from their mouths._

 _Gohan didn't really seem bothered that a lot of his baby pictures were of a large egg and just assumed everyone came from eggs. Frieza wanted to wait a few more years before correcting the child. Preserving innocence wasn't really a thing for Namekians as they had a genetic memory, remembering everything their parents and their parents' parents' parents went through up until they gave birth. It probably helped that Namekians didn't have sex to reproduce and in fact didn't get the same level of gratification from it. The only purpose to a dick was to pee so it wasn't very sensitive and they couldn't orgasm. They also had no desire for sex but some Namekians grew curious what the big deal was after learning how many aliens reproduced. Most experiences were rather disappointing but one of Piccolo's ancestors discovered telepathic sex could be rewarding as it was based on mental gratification and not Physical. Namekian children weren't thought of as 'innocent' because they knew things like this. They weren't ignorant of the world but that didn't mean they weren't still looked at as kids. They needed protection after all with their weak bodies and still developing brains. They might have the memories of adults but they didn't think like them. Namekian children also mature much quicker but once they were adults their aging slowed to a crawl._

 _Gohan seemed to age at the typical speed of a Saiyan. Just what he inherited from Frieza Piccolo couldn't tell. Goku asked Piccolo to watch the boy and that did seem strange. He and Goku stopped being enemies when they had a bigger enemy to fight but when did they become this close as friends._

 _When Goku was 15 a Saiyan came to Dragon World to tell him he needed to use the planet as an outpost and to exploit the collected resources. He was rather... disappointed when he learned Goku never bothered to try to conquer the planet. He called Goku a soft coward and started a fight. The fight stopped around the time the Saiyan realized Goku didn't understand that he was just being punished by an older sibling and that it wasn't a fight to the death. Raditz, as the Saiyan was called, managed to pin Goku down and explain what was going on. The Saiyans were currently fighting a war for their own freedom from a tyrannical king. Riditz was sent here to offer the planet the chance to fight for their own freedom but since Goku never conquered it they had nothing to bargain with. The leader of the rebellion didn't want the Saiyans to force cooperation so they had to rely on freeing worlds previously conquered and asking for their help. Since Goku didn't conquer the planet like he was supposed to when the Saiyans were still slaves they couldn't use the planet at all._

 _Goku offered to help the Saiyans win their freedom as did Piccolo when he learned Namek was one of the battle grounds of the war. Raditz trained them for a year until other Saiyans showed up then they left in a large ship one of Goku's friends, Bulma, constructed. It had a gravity chamber amplifying the gravity significantly for them to train as the ship made its way towards Namek. To make a long story short they met the evil prince looking to enslave the galaxy and helped a 'good' prince defeat him._

 _After Namek was saved Goku and Piccolo came to a mutual understanding. Now it seemed they were close enough friends that Goku trusted him to babysit. The stupid monkey really was far too forgiving given all the times Piccolo tried to kill him. He could have asked his brother Raditz, although it was understandable why he didn't ask Nappa after the last time. Goku was having a formal dinner with King Vegeta and his grown son Prince Vegeta (who actually ended up marrying the human Bumla). The Saiyans were one of many races attempting to get Frieza to run for Chairman of the 'Magical' Council. Some of them, like the Saiyans, were even threatening to break away from the council if Frieza didn't accpet the nomination soon. It was obvious they couldn't bring Gohan to this kind of political dinner but there must have been a better choice then Piccolo._

 _"Look what I made!" The half Saiyan grinned holding up a model airplane with a paint job that certainly looked like a five year old made it._

 _"You're supposed to stay inside the lines" Piccolo tried to be helpful but the kid looked like he was about to cry "It's very nice" he dismissed and the boy brightened. He was far too spoiled._

 _"You gonna show me more fighting stuff Mr. Piccolo?"_

 _"I may teach you more 'martial arts' this visit"_

 _The boy grinned happily. His parents were training him hard but Frieza was also making sure that the boy was well educated unlike his father. The little boy could already do complex division. It seemed a hassle to have to reteach basic things over and over again with each generation but that was mostly a genetic flaw and not really the child's fault._

 _ **xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

Severus glared at the article in 'Potions Monthly'. Whoever wrote this atrocity should be fired, as in set on fire with an angry mob watching on waving pitchforks! How could anyone think mixing Aloe Vera Leaves with ground Daedra Heart was a good idea? It didn't matter what other ingredients you added to it that would be nothing more then a poison. The author claimed it was a potent restorative but what was the point in healing the body through damaging your magic. Like any wizard on any world would agree to undergo such a treatment. It was hard enough getting those ingredients, given that none of them where natural to the planet or any of the worlds they terraformed within the system. The Khajiit and Argonians owned a monopoly on the plants native to their worlds. They went to great lengths to insure wizards never got hold of a single seed of their plants. They were ridiculously over priced with no choice but to pay as all of their ingredients were too extravagant to ignore for a potion. Then seeing as you actually had to kill a Daedra to collect it's heart, which usually involved summoning one yourself in order to fight it, why would anyone be willing to go through all that hard work to use it in such a ridiculous concoction? The other ingredients the author listed were all absurdly expensive and didn't even mix well together. The Ministry of the Isles of Magic, the direct government of the human wizards and founding members of the Galactic Council of Magic, spent a ridiculous fortune trading for those ingredients and using them this way was beyond wasteful.

Severus was of the opinion they should have just conquered the aliens of the planet Nirn instead of liberating them. Magical humans had been seeded on the planet thousands of years ago and had largely taken the planet for themselves. They even cursed all the elves and Orcs with mortality to make them easier to control.

After the wizards of Earth left their home planet and settled themselves and all known magical life on a new world they began using the Stargate to get themselves to every world the Goa'uld ever settled to collect all the magical humans in the galaxy. When they found Nirn they hit the motherload for magical humans but it turned out those humans were oppressing the Magically competent aliens of the world. So obviously the Ministry felt obligated to restore the planet. Some people may have seen this as a way of 'redeeming' themselves as the wizards of Earth were rather oppressive to other magical creatures before they went to the stars. They used forces from the other magical creatures of Earth as well as their own outrageously high population to attack the Nirn humans and force them to leave the planet and join them in their new Solar system they called the 'Isles of Magic'. It was pretty easy according to the history books given most of the humans were not trained in magic despite being capable of using it. The Ministry tried to keep with the dynamic between the Nirn humans as they understood it. The gave the ruling race of humans, who called themselves 'Imperials', a planet and gave each of the different races their own moon that orbited it. The head of the royal Imperial family was named a 'High Lord' and the leaders of the other humans races were named 'Lord', still powerful men in the society of the ministry but looked on as subjects to the Imperials. The Imperials are still the big power only now the 'imperials' answer to the Ministry which answers to the Galactic Council of Magic. As for the elves The Magical Council humans made them a deal that if they could remove the curse, which had been passed down genetically for thousands of years, that all elves would leave Nirn in peace. They agreed and The Master of Death easily removed it from the entire species, restoring the immortality their ancestors long since lost. The elves kept their bargain and left the planet, most choosing to venture into purgatory where their ancestors originated from. The natives of the planet, after having their land restored to them, joined the Galactic Council of Magic and became big players in trade due to their planets resources.

It was the Master of Death's fault with his bleeding heart that stopped them from simply taking the planet and all its resources for themselves. Then the Master of Death up and disappeared nearly 300 years ago but the Galactic Council of Magic was still trying to follow his teaching of a fair united magical utopia... For the most part. There was a hiccup when The Galactic Council made contact with the Gelida Dei. Creatures the size of giants who's society was based purely on Slavery. The Council seemed to conveniently forget their morals when faced with an enemy that was their equal. The Gelida Dei conquered planets, killing all the muggle creatures and enslaving the magical ones. They had a vast army of magical slaves used as cannon fodder. Their very existence offended the Council's beliefs but seeing as a single Gelida Dei could destroy a planet fighting against them would come at a great cost. As war would have resulted in the lose of trillions the Council agreed to stay out of the way of the Gelida Dei if they left planets affiliated with the Council alone. The Council had numbers on their side and powerful enchantments that could compete with the Gelida Dei's natural power. However even with this treaty war seemed inevitable but luckily a new power araised in the lost Prince Frieza who appeared out of no where took his father's throne then after actually managing to keep it during a civil war he joined the Galactic Council of Magic ushering in a new era of peace. Frieza was actually voted in as Chairman of the Council.

Snape wondered how many other people realized they had effectively been conquered without firing a spell but Frieza seemed to be submitting to the Council's rulings like he was supposed to. He still had a great deal of influence over any session but he still only had one vote. He only been voted in because all the magical creatures that were a part of his emperor greatly outnumbered the races who already had seats on the Council. They absolutely loved Frieza and voted him into a position of power as soon as they could.

What that has too do with idiots improperly brewing potions Snape hadn't the foggiest and quickly blamed James. His ADD was clearly contagious.

The magazine was suddenly pulled down revealing the smug face of one James Potter. Severus scowled but that did not deter the man. Without warning the prick slammed his lips against the other stealing the first kiss of the morning. Severus tried to keep up his scowl but was overwhelmed by the burning passion. The harsh flames intended for the writer of the article focused solely on his lips.

Breaking away James continued to look smug "Morning" he said with all the charm he could muster

"I take it Lily is too tired to tolerate your breath so you came to share it with me" Severus sneered going back to his magazine. He quickly turned the page as he only had the patience to deal with one idiot at a time.

"I seem to be the only morning person left on this boat" James snickered "Next time we should take the Artemis. I bet there are plenty of bushy eyed Gryffindors singing at the approach of the sun"

"I am forced to deal with enough of you as is" Snape grunted

Jame just smiled and sat down "You know I have a loving wife and a tolerable consort. You'd think one of you could make me some coffee" he joked well Severus just snorted. James sighed pitifully "Guess I'll just have to settle for elf-made coffee" he snapped his fingers and the house elves, deeply hidden somewhere else on the ship, quickly probed his mind and sent up a pot of coffee along with bowls and plates to serve his family a delicious breakfast.

"You could have at least waited until the others woke up" Snape commented well James shrugged helplessly.

Snape scuffed as he looked down their quarters, towards the two bedrooms down the hall. That was all their home would be for the next year, two bedrooms and a small sitting area. Ridiculous, they could have at least used an extension charm to expand the quarters. This was hardly big enough to fit a family of four.

"Uncle Sev?" Severus turned his head to see the bright green eyes of James' spawn sleepily look around the living space "Isn't your bottom still sore?" the five year old innocently asked as he observed his 'uncle' casually sitting.

"WHAT!?" Severus roared "What could possibly make you ask such a question!?"

"I heard crying and Daddy kept calling you a 'bad boy' so I figured you got a 'panking last night" innocently misinterpreting the moans for cries.

Severus immediately glared at James "Merlin Potter I thought you at least had the brains to put up a silencing charm!"

James flinched "I errr... I'm used to all the ones that are just in place at home" he cleared his throat with an obvious flush "Yes Harry. Uncle Sev was very very naughty last night and earned himself a spanking" better the kid thought that then being forced to have 'the talk' with a toddler. Snape's face of outrage appeared to disagree.

"Was Mummy naughty to?"

"Yes but she didn't get any spanks"

"Why not?"

"because it's not proper to punish your wife like that. She's a girl after all. Now it's best you don't mention it to her. You don't like it when people bring up the fact you'd been punished right?"

"No Daddy" Harry quickly shook his head

"That's right after it's over all is forgiven and we don't talk about it again" James reminded worrying to death what Lily would say if she found out her little baby heard the three of them.

"Were they naughty together?"

"Extremely" James couldn't help himself as he poured himself a cup "But that's not 'not talking about it' is it?"

"No Daddy" the little boy walked over to Severus and crawled up on his lap, getting himself nice and comfy as he hugged the man's chest in comfort. After all who didn't like hugs after a spanking? "Uncle Sev?" the boy asked once he felt the man was sufficiently hugged "What's a Consort?"

James dropped his coffee, spilling it everywhere. Although it was easily cleaned with a wave of Snape's wand

"Why do you ask?" Severus spoke smoothly

"Paddy said he wanted a million consorts... then Moony whacked him on the back of his head"

"I see... when was this?"

"Yesterday when we were playing in one of the painting. Paddy caught a fish that was thiiiiiiiiis big" Harry held out his little arms as far as they could go

"Impressive"

"Yeah!"

Severus wondered if he should use this opportunity to distract the boy but decided against it. They would have to have this talk sooner or later and now that the child was curious about it he'd keep asking. Black deserved a hex or two next they meet "A consort is like a second wife but is usually male. He makes sure the head of the household is happy like it's the head's job to make sure the consort and wife are happy. Consorts also help raise the children and wear hideous robes that are somehow ridiculously expensive at formal gatherings with the head of the family's crest on them, just like the wife. They also take care of all the money and do all the work well the head of the household lazily sits there doing nothing but taking all the credit"

"Oi, I do stuff!" James insisted

"Oh..." Harry nodded "Uncle Sev? Are you a Consort?"

"Yes I am" Severus confirmed

"Oh... can I have pancakes?"

 _ **xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

After breakfast Harry walked up on the deck of the ship with Daddy as Mummy and Uncle Sev went to below to work. Daddy was working to but as an Auror he didn't have much to do onboard a space ship. He and Uncle Paddy usually just walked around the ship and Harry got to follow them around looking for bad guys. Paddy wasn't here right now so it was just Harry and Daddy.

Harry squealed in surprise as Daddy suddenly picked him up and sat him on his shoulder. The boy recovered quickly and looked around. Harry grinned staring out into the vast sparkles that was space. He admired the wood work of the ship and the amazing white sails attached to the mass. The sailboat had been heavily enchanted so that it could fly in space. They were in an air bubble plus it had 'gravity' so their feet stuck to the ground and they wouldn't fly away cause space didn't have 'gravity' Mummy said. It had tons of charms all over including wards to keep the ship safe and supposedly powerful warming charms even though it still felt cold. Harry was eagerly waiting for them to get boarded by pirates and was hoping all the wards wouldn't scare them away. The cannons might though. They fired metal balls decorated in powerful runes. They could blow up a small moon and it was unlikely a pirate ship had strong enough shield charms against it. The ruins would follow the ship it was fired at so it wouldn't accidentally hit a planet if it missed. If you fired a ruin in space it would go on forever until it hit something.

They were just over the planet, right next to one of it's moons. The moon was a mess of craters but Mummy said she'd fix that. Since she was so good at charms and ruins the Council had asked her to lead the mission. She wasn't the captain or anything but he was the head of the tera... tera... firming? What it was called didn't matter. She was going to make it so people could live on the moon. She and her team were setting down runes all over it and when they were done they would trigger them and the moon would spring to life. They already put up the shield charm to protect it from anymore space rocks.

They still had a lot of work to do until then and Daddy said they'd have to live on the ship for a year until it was finished. That's one whole birthday.

Harry grinned looking back at the black sea of stars that surrounded them. He wouldn't mind if they ended up living on this boat forever. He always did love flying and now he was flying in space! What could be better?

 _ **xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

Remus sat on his bed as he finished tying the laces of his work boots. He was fully dressed in his casual red robes with brown trim and looking down at the man who should be his husband. Sirius was still fast asleep, his perfect brown curls draped over his face. The man should seriously consider getting a hair cut. Not a lot mind you just a trim as Remus did have to admit his hair was the man's best feature, which was truly something given how absolutely gorgeous the man was. He'd been quite the lady's man during his school days. The two men hadn't realized their feelings for one another until after their days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, boys can be so thick at times.

It wasn't really fair. Sirius should be his in every way but the ministry wouldn't allow a werewolf to marry a wizard. Lycans were treated well all things considered and had many rights protecting them but they were largely supposed to be quarantined to prevent the spread of the disease. They couldn't marry wizards in the same hope that they wouldn't spread the disease but they could have children with their own kind. It was only because of the High Lord Nathaniel Potter, James' dad, that Remus was even allowed to stay outside the Lycan Den, a world the werewolves had been exiled to hundreds of years ago. Mr. Potter had pulled many strings and called in many favors. Before that Remus' parents kept it secret that their child had been bitten. They found out that Grayback, a Lycan Master, had found a way off world and was kidnapping children to increase the numbers of his pack. In order to keep them silent Grayback bit their young son. If they outed him it would be revealed their child was now a werewolf. Remus would have been taken away and put on the planet of Lycans.

His friends, James, Sirius, and Peter, had found out early on during their school days. The very first year in fact at Hogwarts. It was a boarding school, one of the first worlds to be terraformed, so that made it hard to keep secrets. It was a moon surrounding the wizarding home world of Portus. Children learning magic were unstable, a danger to themselves and others, so they went to this moon to learn in safety for most of the year after their magical core matured. There were of course other moons used purely to teach children orbiting other planets but Hogwarts was the first and best school. The Potter Academy was a good school but it mostly thought aliens wandless magic.

When it was Remus' time to study spell work his parents just wanted to get him private tutors and keep him home but Remus wanted to learn with all the other children. They eventually caved and Remus got to go to the Moon of Hogwarts. His parents, of course, were proven right.

First his closest friends found out, then Lily and Sev in third year, then one fateful night the entire school. Lucius Malfoy found out and revealed him to the whole moon. Soon after men from the Department of Magical Creatures came up and took Remus away. At 15 he was moved to the Lycan Den and stayed their the rest of the year.

It wasn't... as scary as he thought it be. The werewolves lived in what was basically a utopian society. They had no concept of money, every job they had was done solely for the good of the pack. There were more packs then just Graybacks, far more, although they had some kind of unofficial Alliance and a set of agreed upon laws all packs must obey.

Remus was taken to one of the larger packs that was known to cooperate with the Council (to an extent) and left under the care of their Lycan Master, or 'Alpha' as the werewolves called their leader. Although Remus didn't officially submit to the man he was accepted by the pack. They placed him with the other 'pups' and gave him food, shelter, clothes, and most importantly education. They taught him how to transform at will and not be ruled by the phases of the moon. He learned to take on the form of an average wolf as well or even a wolf the size of a bear in addition to his human/wolf hybrid form. They also kept up his lessons in magics and the sciences. He was still sad about being taken from his friends and family but he did find the occasional bout of happiness playing with the other wolf cubs. That didn't stop him from being extremely happy when High Lord Potter came to the planet with papers saying Remus could travel among the other worlds. It was rare for a werewolf to actually be able to obtain a passport but it did happen on occasion.

He said his goodbyes to the pack and left with High Lord Potter to go back to Portus, to be with his friends and family again. He was even allowed to return to Hogwarts thanks to the Headmaster Dumbledore... although school had become a lot tougher for him as many of the students, and even some of the teachers, gave him a hard time. Werewolves were treated better then the old days and had rights but they were still thought of as 'diseased'.

When he was 17, almost immediately after graduating Hogwarts, he returned to the Lycan Den to show it off to Sirius for what was supposed to be a weekend but they ended up staying there a month as they had a hard time getting a ship to come back for them.

Remus got scolded frequently during his stay by the Alpha and the elders of the pack for being foolish enough to think just because he had a passport meant the Council would hesitate to abandon him here. It made him feel so guilty that he might have gotten his best friend stranded and so insanely vulnerable that he accidentally submitted to the pack's Alpha for comfort during one of these lectures. He magically linked himself to the leader of this pack of werewolves... he could feel the thoughts of the other werewolves of the back, although he couldn't actually hear them unless he tried to have a mental conversation with them, and more he felt the power of the Alpha. He felt the magical bind of the entire pack centered on the Alpha. Making their leader strong in order to protect them. Submitting himself to the bound resulted in the elders stopping their lecture and instead throwing a celebration officially welcoming Remus to the pack.

Eventually his Alpha made a deal with Grayback to have one of his invisible ship's get Remus and Sirius off the planet where Remus was instructed his mission for the pack was too gather information and possibly send them some magical artifacts to make their lives easier.

He did go back to the planet sometimes to drop stuff off but now he made sure to only use a ship owned by High Lord Potter. James recently inherited that title when his parents died last year but he wasn't yet ready to really do anything with it. He mostly just let his 'Stuart' handle the decisions for the planet and moons he now owned. The Potters were once a large family but now the only living descends were James and his young son Harry. Most of the 'Lords' of those moon weren't even related to the Potters. In fact many of them weren't even humans. Which, as you can imagine, went over well with the Ministry. Magical creatures had their own planet with hundreds of moons inside the system that was declared a sanctuary. Although they were not confined to them like werewolves the ministry didn't see the need to give them more land inside the solar system and encouraged them to colonize worlds outside of it. Magical creatures as legitimate lords meant that non humans sat on the ministry of what was supposed to be an all human government. Each species already had a chair on The Galactic Council of Magic but the ministry was a smaller human government that was a part of it and the ministry liked to keep to purely human affairs. However since the Potter's had such few living relatives they decided to let it become more land for magical creatures who agreed to harvest the resources for them and care for the moons.

The Potter's didn't believe in increasing their families numbers through 'cauldron babies', children created through powerful magic by brewing them like a potion. Although they were people created through magic they had the same rights as any other mage. It was considered very dark magic to create a child this way, technically being classified as 'Blood Magic', and as the Potter's were light mages they were against it on principal. The Potters didn't even use the potions needed for their consorts to get pregnant as that to involved blood. Males couldn't naturally get pregnant but there was a potion that allowed it, plus a spell to safely Apparite the child out of the body when it was ready to be born. The Potter family was nearly extinct because of their unwillingness to procreate using dark magic. James would probably have to use it though in order to strength his family. As it stands most of the people living on his worlds were wizarding families and magical creatures who had sworn allegiance to the Potter Family.

Lily was not as... opposed to using blood magic as her husband. Nor was James' consort. Lily was a gray witch, practicing spells of both dark and light well believing in a balance of the two. Well Snape was a dark wizard who forced magic to do as he demanded with little regard to what was considered 'natural'. It wasn't really all that uncommon for people who drew their power from different magical influences, be it light or dark, to marry as it was mostly just political beliefs at this point. With a wife from the gray and a consort of the dark James' children were no doubt going to be raised as gray wizards and seeing as his children were the last of the Potter line all future generations, meaning their entire family, would move from being light to gray wizards. Most families were gray wizards nowadays anyway. Remus' family was. They weren't as... closed minded as the other groups.

No real surprise that the Blacks were dark wizards but Sirius spat in the face of his family and chose to be a Wizard of the Light, practicing magic only according to how magic wanted to be used. He still knew a number of offensive spells that Light magic allowed such as a blasting charm but mostly he used defensive spells, counters, and healing magic. People often forgot that just because Light magic tried to focus on incapacitating and not killing that it was still full of powerful and useful spells.

Sirius was supposed to be the heir of the Black Family Planet, as he was the eldest child, but his parents and he hadn't really gotten along. Although Sirius had been named Lord of his grandfather's moon after the old wizard passed away. That had really caused a stir when the man's Will was read and Sirius inherited everything. It was a major headache for the family because that moon held the largest deposits of Lyrium and gold out of all the Black estates, along with it's plentiful farming land for both food and potion ingredients, so from then on they had no choice but to deal with Sirius. Sirius though... did not take to his new duties with grace and dignity. He kicked all the people who were living on his moon off and purchased an army of house elves from the Altmer to care for it instead. He claimed it was cheaper in the long run then having to pay wizards but truth was he just didn't want to deal with his family and those loyal to them. Things were better now that Sirius's little brother, Regulus, was the High Lord of the House of Black (Owner of the Black Family Planet and therefore head of the family). Regulus was a stuck up noble who didn't mind chastising Sirius for taking a werewolf as his lover, or any time Sirius did something that could embarrass the House of Black, but he was a good man at heart. Regulus was probably the only member of his family that Sirius actually liked, despite how they often butted heads. Regulus even got along with Remus but kept asking Sirius to keep his affections less public.

For example, passionately kissing Remus at formal gatherings and family affairs usually earned Sirius a lecture that typically resulted in Sirius telling Regulus to 'Sod Off' before trying to snog Remus again. Remus tended to chastise Sirius for this behavior as well, but did submit to it obediently as if he was a proper consort, which might be why Regulus liked him. It would be more humiliating to the Black Family if Sirius attempted to fondle his consort and said consort shut him down in front of everyone. Remus may not be officially recognized as a consort by the Ministry of the Isles of Magic but Sirius introduced him as such so he was expected to act like one. Consorts were respected but also seen as basically sex slaves. It was undoubtedly an honorable position to hold, especially to be the consort of a Lord, and you were treated with great respect but you were expected to act subservient to your husband. It wasn't that uncommon for consorts to be 'disciplined' by their husbands where such a thing would never be tolerated in regards to a wife.

Remus didn't really have to worry about that as Sirius would never hit him. In private it was actually Remus who was in charge, another humiliation for the Black Family if it got out Sirius was not only kinky but liked to be spanked by the werewolf he declared his consort. If he had a thing for spanking Remus that would have been fine but not letting his consort dominant him in anyway. Remus was still on the receiving end of a good shag but Sirius was the submissive party. This may not seem possible according to how women think male relationships work but it was far more common then people like to admit. Men who enjoy being dominated by a woman often still want to 'fuck her' after all so why is this so hard to imagine occurring in a male relationship? However it was still a scandalous thing to have it public knowledge.

"Sirius?" Remus gently shook his unofficial husband's shoulder "Time to get up"

"Lies" Sirius grumbled turning his back to Remus.

"Come on baby" Remus gently kissed his neck "You don't want to go to work with a swore bottom do you?"

"Remus!" Sirius whined pulling the covers over his head "Just five minutes"

"Alright, if you insist" Remus got hold of the blankets and flung them off the bed. Sirius groaned as he was exposed to the cold air.

Using his werewolf strength Remus easily picked up a started Sirius and pulled him over his lap.

"REMUS!" Sirius yelled when he realized where he was and felt his night gown being pulled up.

"You asked for five minutes" Remus smiled pinning the back of the nightgown to Sirius' shoulders and exposing the naked skin it covered "So that's what I'm giving you" he began rubbing the smooth bare bottom before him. He didn't let Sirius wear underwear to bed in case he acted up in the morning "Five minutes of spanking"

"Remus! That's not what I meant! Come on I'm serious!" Although he made no move to get up or struggle and Remus could feel the man's hardon pressing into his leg, pulsing and already beginning to drip with pre-cum.

"Who else would you be sweety?" Remus smiled as he made that pun for the billionth time in his life. Sirius groaned, hating his name.

Remus pet his lover's hide for a few moments in silence just letting the tension build. Sirius' eyes would occasionally looked back expectantly but only saw Remus' face, which seemed content with just petting him for now.

Just when Sirius relaxed and started to enjoy the sensation of his ass being pet Remus whipped back his hand and sprung it so quickly Sirius hardly had time to register it left. He hollered bloody murder as the hand mercilessly launched itself at the bottom in rapid secession. It moved at a speed not possible to humans, at least not without the aid of a spell.

Remus smirked as Sirius began to kick and wiggle "It was very very naughty of you not to get up when you were told" Remus lightly scolded

"Yes sir" Sirius agreed clenching his teeth as well as his ass.

The hand was without mercy as it smacked the firm muscular ass. Sirius wasn't overly bulky but he did have an athletic build do to his Auror training. It made all of him so firm and tight.

Remus' hand once again bounced off the bottom but immediately came right back, turning the hide a lovely shade of pink which slowly morphed red.

Remus smirked at how tightly shut Sirius' eyes were as he tried to hold the tears back. He held in the screams, settling only for the restrained grunts and an occasional yelp. Remus decide to slow the spanks down to let him feel it more. Raising his hand high he held it there in silence. When Sirius opened his eyes and was about to ask if it was over was when he struck. The open palm crashed down on the flesh sending out a wave of pain that forced Sirius to truly scream not only from it but the shock.

Remus pulled back his hand and waited a few moments before striking again. This new timing continued to get a scream with each hit. The werewolf took a pause to completely strip his human and throw the nightgown on the floor before continuing his assault.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK and a hundred SMACKS more.

Sirius had gotten into the the werewolf's favorite stage were he was a crying mess and begging for it to stop well giving a thousand promises to "Be Good"

"I'll hold you to that" Remus smiled letting him up. He gave Sirius one final smack to his rear before sending him to the closest to get dressed for the day.

 _ **xxxxxXXXxxxxx**_

 **One Year Later**

"Merlin" Harry gaped well sitting on Uncle Sev's shoulder. Now that the runes were set down on the planet a large golden staff was being carried out by Daddy and the other Aurors. It had a large glowing blue gem at the tip. The gem was an orb the size of a Quaffle

"That, little one," Uncle Sev explained "Is the Orb of Life, ironically created by the Master of Death. It absorbs massive qualities of magic and allows the holder to channel that energy through them. Touch it to any rune and it will give it quite the large power boost as well. Without it it wouldn't be possible to terraform planets. The runes could never been given enough magical energy to activate. It's protection are why there are so many Aurors are on the ship"

"Why aren't pirates attacking then" Harry pouted

Uncle Sev smiled "Because it wasn't always on the ship. Usually it is kept in the at Gringotts. That's a wizarding bank inside a rather large pocket dimension. The entire dimension is rum by Goblins and filled with treasure" he pointed at some Goblins hanging out at the other side of the ship "Their dimension is the most secure place in the universe because it's technically not in our universe. There are lots of portals, that look like your average building, constructed on all magical worlds that link to that dimension. A door to the trading post of Gringotts is placed on every ship so that the Goblins could bring us supplies but it can also be used to bring important times like the orb to anyone who needs it"

"'hank you Goblins!" Harry screamed waving at them and the little creatures just stared at him oddly.

Uncle Sev sighed but beyond that didn't comment.

Daddy got down on one knee in front of Mommy and gave her the staff. She accepted it and slightly bowed in gratitude before heading to the front of the ship. She held the orb high above her head before thrusting it at moon. A massive wave of light shot out from the Staff and swept over moon. The runes burst to life. Trees and rivers and clouds appeared as well as the protection wards keeping the world safe from meteors.

That's when Harry decided this was the life for him.

###

 **NEXT TIME:**

As you probably guessed Gohan, Harry and his friends, as well as Zim and Dib, The Doctor, and some OC aliens get captured by the Ravagers where they are trained as pirates with Peter Quill (AKA Star Lord)

 **A/N:**

In another fic I have an idea for The 10th Doctor travels with Future Trunks from Dragon Ball Z and a child Frieza. They effectively raise Frieza together and he becomes a much better person, still short tempered and a little bit selfish but he does have a kind heart and a desire to help people. As this fic suggest Frieza grew up to overthrow King Cold and fought a civil war which resulted in all planets his species enslaved being freed. Frieza ends up marrying Goku and having two sons, Gohan and Goten. Prince Vegeta still marries Bumla and they will still have Trunks, just not yet.


	2. Challenge

I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing this story instead anyone who is interested can take it up. Consider this a Challenge. If you like the story run with it. See where you can take it.

I have way to many story and I'm always coming up with more. Honestly I'm more interested in my Midgard series

From now on this is what I'm going to do. I will declare the story as a challenge in the first chapter then, since I get hundreds of ideas for stories, what I'll do is write out the first chapter as an example of the challenge. Anyone and everyone interested can go with it.


End file.
